Harry Potter and Jessica Potter
by Starberryz
Summary: What if when Hagrid went to pick up Harry he missed something? What if everyone in the wizarding world forgot that there was another chosen one? What if Voldemort did not let one live but two? What if it's not the Boy who lived but the TWINS who lived? Those what if's will become a reality. Jessica Potter, the girl left behind
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! For all who read my Fairy Tail Fanfic, well, it's not actually mine. Me and my friend share this account so we both write it. Surprise? but anyway, she's in charge of the next few chapters but she's on holiday and I don't know what's going on right now. But I want to do a Harry Potter fanfic so... Here! P.S it's mostly my account but she had the idea and this is her first time writing. So the thing with Mio is her idea XD**

Writer P.O.V

Jessica sat in her room, looking out the window with a glint of sadness in her eyes. Her dark, long, straight black hair fell down her back as the rain flicked against the window. She had been scolded by her "Mother" again and was left in her room with no supper. It wasn't her real mother, she was adopted. But her adoptive mother HATED her. Mr. Rednellia was the one to adopt her afterall, Mrs. Rednellia had no choice but to agree with her husband. but in secret she hated Jessica. So once again Jessica was left in her room. Jessica looked quite lovely though, despite being abused like this. She had black hair that was usually tied up, but only around her adoptive mother. Her eyes were bright green and her skin a pale white and a scar on her left wrist. She wasn't that tall, but not very small either. She was the only child in that house. As she held her stomach in hunger she sighed. She looked around. Her room was quite horrible. The paint was falling off the walls and the wood was rotting. Despite being a wealthy family, the attic was horribly disgusting. But that is where she was sent to live. Mr. Rednellia offered to fix it but Jessica refused.

Not too long later a screech was heard from below. Jessica jumped in surprise. Not even 2 seconds later, her mother banged down the door. "You! Come here NOW!" She yelled. Jessica nodded and walked with her Mother to where her father stood.

"Marrianne, Calm down! She couldn't possibly know about-"

"No Daniel! Of course she should've known!"

Jessica looked at them both, "What on earth are you talking about?" She said. Her father handed her a note. "This." She read the envelope.

_To Ms. Jessica Rednellia_

_34 Greengold way_

_Attic _

Jessica P.O.V

I looked up at them, "A letter? Sent to me?" I said curiously. I opened it and read it out loud:

_Hogwarts School _  
_of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _  
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _  
_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _

_Dear Ms. Rednellia_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _  
_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall _  
_Deputy Headmistress_

Afterward I looked up at them, shocked.

"T-this isn't real... Does this imply I'm a-"

"Wizard! What rubbish!" Mother yelled. I looked at her, her face bright red from anger. "Daniel you don't think that this is real do you?!" She yelled. father just nodded, "I actually do. I will write a letter asking them to pick you up to buy supplies. meanwhile I want you to pack your things, Ok Jessica?" I just nodded. "Wait! Your kidding me right? Daniel this must be a trick!" Father shook his head. "No, This isn't a trick." He said. I left them to their bickering and ran to my room. What was happening? my head was spinning from all that was going on. as I read the letter(including the supply list) I noticed another paper sticking out. I looked at it. it was sent from someone named Dumbledore.

_Dear Ms. Rednellia,_

_Since I understand you have no way of buying things, having no money like you do, here is a key to a vault in Gringotts. _

_I wish you best of luck,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

I looked at the letter, surprised that the headmaster would pay any attention to me. After taking hold of the key I smiled. No more putting up with Mothers abuse. No more spending days with no meals. No more bullying. I was going to be a witch! I couldn't wait

The next morning Father gave me the letter. He expected ME to send it off. I agreed and went outside. but I had no idea what I was to do! I looked around then read the letter again. It had said that they were expecting an owl. WHAT OWL! I looked around. No one was there. should I? No one is here but... I gave a sigh, "M-Mr. Owl? I have a message for you..." I said softly. Much to my surprise, An owl came and greeted me. I looked at it in awe and handed it the letter. It flew away quickly. No more than two minutes later a broomstick came flying toward me. I jumped at the sight then saw a letter.

_We have received your letter and have sent you transportation. this broomstick knows where it's going, you need no more than to get on it. _

For a moment I stared. They weren't serious... I slowly climbed onto the broom stick and clenched it with my hands. I closed my eyes and felt myself soar into the air. I was flying! Hogwarts huh? Hogwarts here I come!


	2. Chapter 2

**HEYZZ I WUVZ YOUUUUU**

Jessica P.O.V

After the ride with the broomstick I was left in an unfamiliar place. It was amazing though! people were everywhere! Kids her age were buying things with their parents. People were selling things everywhere! I looked at the letter from Dumbledore. First I had to get money from Gringotts. I found it after searching for a while. I walked in and to my surprise, I saw not humans, but goblins! I walked down the corridor taking glances at them. I reached the front desk, not keeping my eyes off the goblins. "Miss!" I heard. I jumped and looked up. I blushed then bowed, "I'm sorry... I'm here to open a vault.." I said softly. "If that wasn't obvious enough... Which vault?" He had said. it occured to me I didn't know the vault number. I brought out the key and handed it to him. He looked at me surprised then nodded, "Very well..." He said. I was led to a vault. The goblin leading me gave me strange looks, as if I was a killer. When we reached I opened the vault. As I opened the door I saw many coins of different kinds. I was amazed at how rich I was. but it seemed like someone was already here. Strange. I stuffed as much as I could carry into my bag. I got back into the cart and left gringotts.

I started buying all my supplies. it wasn't hard. Finding these things were quite easy. Finally, all that was left was a wand. O then saw something that caught her eye. "Students can buy a toad, cat or owl if they desire?" I read aloud. It then occured to me it was my birthday today. Maybe I would treat myself to an animal. As I started on my way to Ollivanders I bumped into a boy. I looked up and blushed. The boy had light hazel hair that was put to the side and matching hazel eyes. He had pale skin and long eyelashes. I pulled myself up and blushed, "I-I'm so sorry!" I said. I then noticed a girl behind. The girl glared at me. She had black hair and brown eyes and her skin was a bit dark, but not very. They were both about 11, like me. The boy smiled, "No worries." He said before walking away. I calmed myself then walked into Ollivanders. a boy with black hair passed me. Then, for a split second, I thought I saw a scar like the one on my wrist. I pushed the thought and walked up to the clerk.

He looked at her with piercing eyes that made her jump. He smiled, "Here for a wand eh?" I nodded. He smiled, "What's your name dear?" He asked. "J-Jessica Rednellia..." I said softly. The man smiled and handed me a box, "Well Ms. Rednellia, Try this. give it a flick. Go on." I nodded and picked up the wand. as soon as I flicked it a flower blew up. I jumped and put the wand back.

After several(Cough cough 20) wands he sighed, "I'd never met a witch with such difficulty. Ms. Rednellia, you are quite peculiar." He had said. I nodded. He stood frozen, "Maybe..." He went under his desk and brought out a dark violet box. He took out a wand, but this one was different. it had a mark carved on the handle in the shape of a star. "13 inches, cherry, dragon heartstring core, quite bendy." As he handed it to me I felt a warm feeling come over me. He smiled, "Ms. Rednellia, that wand is very different. The maker of that wand was a powerful wizard who wanted nothing but a collection of wands. When he made this on, he carved a small star on it. No one knows what the star means though. That wand is 300 years old, and no matter what we do, it doesn't break." He said. I looked at it in awe. I thanked Mr. Ollivander and left. I was astonished by the wand, then remembered my plan on buying an owl.

I walked into the shop that sold them and looked around. All the owls screeched at me. Except one. This one was cooped in a corner. It was dark black and had a wing that was obviously not in good shape. I pointed at it, "Give me that one." I spoke. The man looked confused, "Are you sure? You can have this spotter one or-" "I WANT that one." I said fiercely. The clerk nodded and I was able to buy it. as I brought it it looked at me with fierce eyes, "Hello there." I spoke. It looked at me strangely, "do you like the name Midnight?" The owl nodded slowly and I smiled, "Mkay, Hello Midnight! I said happily. Soon I returned home. The broomstick I was sent was staying with me for the month. Until I get to Hogwarts. I asked Father to drive me to the station when I got home. He agreed. Mother was still angry. She locked me in my room to "think about what I've done" so I did what she said and thought about nothing. After a while I fell asleep after being tired of "Thinking of what I've done".

the next month was tiring. Mother was worse than normal. She made me do so many chores and scolded me many times. Finally September 1st came. Hogwarts was near.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyy~ I'm back! Pleas leave reviews. I wanna know if it's ok!**

Writer P.O.V

Finally came the day of September 1st. Jessica's dad was driving her to the train station. As they got there they were silent. Her father looked at her with a smile, "I'll see you later. send mail ok?" Jessica nodded and wiped away small tears. They hugged and soon she was left alone. She looked at her ticket, "Platform 9 3/4? What a silly name!" She said to herself. She started looking for the platform, "8...9..." She found herself in between 9 and 10. She looked around, "What the..." she heard someone behind her. She hid on instinct and started watching. A family of redheads... and the boy at Ollivanders. The boy she thought had the scar. She couldn't see him front but she knew it was him. As she watched them, she saw something she thought would never happen... They ran through the wall. She rubbed her eyes thinking it was a dream, but it was true. After they had all left she attempted. Feeling stupid, she closed her eyes and ran through.

As she opened them she saw a train station. She looked up and saw, "Platform 9 and 3/4" sign above her. she smiled, "I'm here..." She said quietly. She loaded her stuff and started looking for a seat. Everywhere was taken by the time she was done. As she was walking she bumped into someone once again. She looked up and saw something she didn't see coming. It was that boy and girl she bumped into before. Once again, that girl looked quite angry at Jessica. The boy offered a hand, "Fancy seeing you again miss." He said with a chuckle. Jessica blushed and took the hand. "I'm sorry, that was the second time." she said. The boy shook his head, "It's fine. Are you looking for a seat as well?" He asked. Jessica nodded,

"I'm Jessica. Jessica Rednellia." She introduced.

"I'm Kris, Kris Orfeld. This is Nelli Lee."

The three continued walking, until they found one compartment that was quite empty. as Jessica opened the door she her eyes widened. She saw that boy and one of the red heads. "I-is this cart full?" She asked looking at all the snacks they had. The black haired one shook his head, "No, we have space. welcome in." the three walked in and sat down. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter. and this is Ron Weasley." The one with black hair introduced, pointing at the two of them. "I'm Jessica Rednellia, this is Kris Orfeld and Nelli Lee." She introduced. Jessica said. Kris and Nelli looked in amazement, "H-Harry Potter? Like THE Harry potter?!" Nelli said. Harry nodded. "C-can we see it?" Kris asked. Jessica was lost. Harry lifted his fringe and revealed a scar identical to Jessica's. Her eyes widened and she felt a shock of pain as she held her left wrist(where her scar is). she felt herself getting weaker as she saw a light and heard a scream. "J-Jessica?" Ron said. Jessica calmed down, but was still panting, "I'm fine..." She said softly. Not too long after, a girl with ginger hair came banging through the door. She looked as if she was going to say something, but stopped when she saw everyone. "Oh! More people? Well I'll inform we'll be there soon, I'd suggest you'd change into your robes." And with that she left.

After changing, it was true, they got to school. As Jessica left the train she looked in amazement of the school. It was beautiful! After looking in Awe she got in a boat with Nelli, Kris and one other person. The trip was quiet. They finally got to the building. As they walked inside, Jessica once again looked in awe. Kris poked her, "Hey, which house do you want to be in?" He asked. Jessica jumped, "Huh?" She said cluelessly. "House? that lady just explained it. Weren't you listening?" Nelli said fiercely. jessica blushed "O-Oh! Any is fine to me..." She said as they walked in they saw the great hall.

It was, again, amazing! they continued down the path and ended up at the alter kind of place. She saw a rusty hat that was singing, but she couldn't make out any words. People were called up one by one. Kris and Nelli both got in Gryffindor, same with Ron and the red head girl. Jessica felt herself scared, what if she was in the bad house? Soon later Harry was called up. The sound of his name got everyone riled up. Jessica was still lost. He was in Gryffindor. The headmaster smiled as the next name was read, "Jessica Rednellia." Jessica slowly stepped up and sat on the chair. as the hat fell on her head she felt weird. The Hat was shocked, "W-what is this? It's not possible... The same characteristics... same way of thinking..." The hat mumbled. Jessica felt scared as she longed for what the hat was to say. "This girl... Is a Potter?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**DUN DUN DUNNN! Haha hi! let me inform you that I'm reading the books as I go so that I can go by that :3**

Writer P.O.V

Everyone broke out into riot. Jessica and Harry shocked most. Dumbledore arose, "Settle Down!" He yelled. Everyone had eyes on him. "Yes, it is true. Jessica Rednellia and Harry Potter are indeed twins. I had learned of such information recently as well. Jessica shall remain in Gryffindor as will Harry. I would like to see the two in my office later. Proceed." Everyone was dumbfounded. Jessica slowly walked off the alter and sat with the Gryffindors, trying to find the words. Harry and her were confused and, well, happy. They were quiet around each other while the rest of the people were sorted, until Kris and others approached them. "Then is it true? You two are twins?" Hermione asked. Jessica nodded, "I-I guess..." She said softly. Hermione smiled, "Oh yes, I'm Hermione Granger by the way. as you know I know you are Jessica Potter." She said. Jessica smiled and nodded. Ron looked at Harry, "But wait, how come Harry has a scar, and not you?" He asked. Jessica blushed and revealed the scar on her left wrist. They swarmed it.

"Is it the real thing?"

"How cool!"

"They really are twins!"

Jessica and Harry exchanged glances then smiled. after everyone settled down, Dumbledore gave his welcome speech. They had met Nearly headless nick, and Jessica found his head trick quite fascinating. Soon the plates were filled and they started eating. Jessica and Harry were probably the ones eating the most. they had both been starving! As the subject of family came on, Jessica listened in as she continued eating. they all turned to her and Harry, "How bout you? I'm sure you didn't live off on the streets. They both shook their heads. "I lived with an adopted family. My father was nice but my mother was an old hag. How bout you Harry?" She asked. Harry sighed, "I lived with Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley. They were a horrible family really." He said. They smiled noticing how identical they were. Jessica continued eating but soon noticed Harry looking at the teachers. She looked too and soon saw a teacher who made her scar burn. She held it in pain as Harry did as well. After Harry asked Percy, he explained it was Snape, potions teacher. afterward they were given a tour of the castle. Jessica was quite tired, and close to falling asleep. once they got to the dormitories she immediately fell asleep on her bed. but her dream kept her awake.

She was in a house. A women and a man were there beside a crib with babies inside. It soon occured to her that was her mother and father, and the babies were her and Harry. She felt herself smile as she saw her parents adoring the two. Then something came banging in. a wizard. and evil wizard. She had heard of this wizard. He went by he-who-must-not-be-named but Harry told her the real name. "Voldemort..." As soon as she said that she witnessed the death of her parents. She watched in Horror as he approached her and Harry. She wanted to close her eyes, but she couldn't. then she saw. As Voldemort tried to kill the two the spell backfired and the two didn't die. The scene changed and she saw a man there, holding her mother and crying. She thought it was snape, but she knew that wasn't possible. The scene skipped again and she saw Hagrid come in. He picked up Harry and acted as if Jessica wasn't there. She watched yelling out, "No! I'm there! take me!" but he just left. she saw as the baby her started crying. no one was there. the scene disappeared ans she was in total darkness. Voices echoed

_"You were left..."_

_ "Unneeded..."_

_ "They only wanted Harry Potter..."_

_ "The boy who lived and the Girl left behind..."_

_ "you were forgotten."_

Jessica awoke with tears in her eyes. She quickly wiped them and got off her bed. Nelli and Hermione approached her, "Hey, let's go to class-" Hermione stopped when she saw her red eyes, "Are you ok?" She said worriedly. Jessica nodded, "Yeah, I didn't take out my contacts last night..." She lied. "Geez, how clumsy." Nelli said coldly. Jessica smiled sheepily and nodded. As they made their way to the great hall for breakfast, she could hear whispers and could tell people were watching them.

"That's her!"

"Wow they are really identical!"

"Hey did you see the scar?"

She could hear. They made her blush. That dream came into mind. She shook it as they arrived at the great hall. They sat by Harry, Ron and Kris. Harry and Jessica were still very awkward around each other, but they were still friends. As Jessica began eating the boy named Seamus approached them, "Hey Harry, Jessica, Dumbledore is asking for you guys at lunch." He said. The two nodded and thanked him.

The most of the day was normal. They met the teachers, learning who to mess with and who not. Finally lunch came. they walked to where they thought was Dumbledore's office and nervously entered together.

Jessica and Harry looked at Dumbledore nervously,

"Sir... Why are we-"

"those two rascals... Didn't even announce there was not one but two..."

Dumbledore had said. He approached the two and smiled, "Well then, if you want to know how I learned. Here." He said as he handed the two a scroll. They held it and looked up at him confused, "Sir-" "That is Lily and James Potter's letter to their children." He explained. The two jumped and looked at it. "Well then, I think that I'll leave you at that. You are dismissed."

That night the two sat in Gryffindor Common room, scared to open the scroll. Slowly Jessica unravelled it:

_Dear Harry and Jess__ica,_

_Hello darlings, I'm sure by the time your reading this you two are quite grown. if you ARE reading this that must mean James and I have passed. I am truly sorry for not being with you here on your admittance to Hogwarts. I gave this letter to Dumbledore, asking him to read and give it to you two when you will be admitted into Hogwarts._

_Jessica, I'm sure you turned into a beautiful young lady. No matter what happens, please remember that you have Harry to watch over you. I do wish I could've left you two something, other than money. But sadly, I only leave two small items. For you Jessica, a hairpin. never take it off._

_Harry, My dear son Harry, I'm sure you are just like James. Don't ever leave your sister, always look after each other. I wish I could have left you something, but sadly all I have to give you is my blessing, and perhaps something different. I wish for your happiness Harry,_

_Love you both,_

_Mum and Dad _

After reading Jessica brought out the hairpin her mother spoke of. It was quite simple, just a blue star is all. Harry took it and clipped it in her hair, "There." He said with a smile. Jessica smiled, "It's very pretty. Thank you Mum." She said quietly. She yawned, "It's about time we sleep then Harry. I'll see you in the morning." she said. Harry nodded and the two went seperately to their own rooms.


	5. Chapter 5

**HEYYYYY! DO YOU LIKE THIS STORY OR NOT? PLEASE ANSWER WITH A REVIEW ^.^**

Writer P.O.V

The week was quite normal for Harry and Jessica. Jessica had to say she loved defense against the dark arts, despite the fact that their teacher, Professor Quirrell, was her most disliked. Whenever she walked by him, she felt a shock of pain. Not to mention how much he stunk of Garlic. The first week was normal. Harry and Jessica became friends, same with the rest. But even though they were all friends, she felt Nelli hated her. She didn't know why though. Friday came, oh blessed friday. The post owls flew in. She got used to it, and since she never recieved mail, she didn't think much of it. but not too long later, Hedwig flew in and dropped a letter off by Harry. Jessica leaned in, "What is it?" She asked. "It's Hagrid. He's asking if we can meet at the hut. I'll reply yes." He said as he scribbled it down and sent it to Hagrid.

Soon Potions came, and the twins knew they were in trouble. Not only were they with Slytherins, but Snape was teaching. As the two sat nervously together, Snape looked with surprise at seeing the two. "Ah yes, Jessica and Harry Potter. Our new... _Celebrities._" He said slyly. They could here snickers from Malfoy and friends. After Snape's introduction, the two knew they hated him already. but he seemed to hate Jessica a little less than Harry.

"Potter!" He suddenly yelled. "Which one?" Jessica and Harry said in unison. Snape glared, "Male. What would I get if I added Powdered root of aspholdel to an infusion of wormwood?" Hermione's hand shot up eagerly. Harry looked at him,

"I-I don't know sir."

"Fame isn't everything it seems. Potter! where would you look if I asked for a Bezoar?"

"I-I don't know..."

Jessica wasn't liking this. Malfoy and others were snickering from behind. Jessica scowled at them softly. Hermione was close to falling off her seat. "What is the difference, Potter, between Monkhood and Wolfsbane?" Harry sighed, "I really don't know sir." Jessica couldn't sit still, "I'm sorry sir, but why not ask the other students?" She said fiercely. Snape glared at Hermione, "Put your hand down. For your information, Potter, Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the draught of living death. A Bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and will save you from most poisons. As for Monkshood and Wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? why are you not copying that down?" Jessica seriously hated him. "One point from Gryffindor."

After Potions, they(Jessica, Ron and Harry) went to Hagrid's. the minute they opened the door, Hagrid flung his arms around Jessica, "M-M'Dear! I-I'm S-so Sorry!" HE stuttered through tears. Jessica jumped, same with Ron and Harry, "U-Ummm I-It's ok?" She said. She didn't know why he was like this, but obviously it was really bad. After Harry and Ron were able to pull off Hagrid, they went inside and Hagrid explained why he was sorry. "I can't forgive ma' self. I didn' see yer... I'm so Sorry Jessica.." He said as he wiped more tears. Jessica smiled, "That's fine." She said simply. "Oh Hagrid, this is Ron." Harry introduced. Hagrid looked at Ron with a smile, "Another Weasley? Hope you ain't as troublesome as the twins." He said with a laugh. Ron shook his head and smiled. They got on to the subject of the first week and how things went.

"Professor Snape hating yer? No, he's just fierce with everyone." Hagrid insisted. Harry shook his head, "No it's true! He even likes Jessica more and we're twins!" Harry said. Jessica nodded, "Yeah, the weird thing is, Professor Snape is very friendly with me, but not Harry. it's like he HATES Harry!" Jessica insisted. Hagrid changed the subject and looked over at Ron, "So how's Charlie?" He started. As they were havin a conversation, Harry was focused on a news article about Gringotts. "Hagrid! this was on my birthday!" It had said that the vault was already emptied. "We emptied vault 713... you don't think-" Hagrid stopped him and said they'd better get back for dinner. After leaving Harry and Jessica knew something was up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Seriously. PLEASE REVIEWWWWW**

Writer P.O.V

Things were quite normal for the Potter twins. despite the nasty Slytherins, everyone practically became friends with them. But people somewhat leaned more toward Harry, excluding Nelli and Kris. Jessica was walking down the halls one early morning with Kris. They were going to the common room. Jessica's relationship with Nelli and Kris had gotten better, but Nelli was still a bit on the cold side. As they walked she thought of something. Maybe it was Kris? "Hey Kris, Are you and Nelli good friends?" She asked. Kris smiled and nodded, "Oh yes, the best. I've known her since maybe around with we were 7. We met when she moved beside my house. I knew I was a wizard long before that. My parents are both wizards, they came to London to learn about the muggle world. Nelli's half though. Her dad was a wizard but her mum left when she was 3." HE explained. Jessica felt bad. maybe she was mad about her and Kris being friends. as they turned a corner they saw the Weasley twins and Nelli, obviously laughing about a prank. She patted George on the back, "That was a good prank George!" She said. The twin shook his head.

"I'm Fred he's George!"

"No your not, I can tell."

The twins looked at her confused. this was probably a first that someone saw through that trick. when she spotted Jessica and Kris, she lost a bit of enthusisim, but she was still smiling, "Hey Kris, Jessica." She greeted. Jessica nodded, "Fred, George, Nelli." She said. Kris smiled as well. "What's going on so early this morning?" Jessica asked. Nelli smirked, "We just charmed the benches to speak whenever you sit on them. scared the hell out of most kids." She said. George bowed, "Creds to moi!" He said smoothly. Fred laughed, "So where are you guys going?" "Common room. A notice was posted there this morning while we were gone doing some extra homework." Kris explained. Fred and George looked with joking disgust, "Homework? You sound like that Granger chick!" They said in unison. Nelli smiled, "I'll go too. See ya' Weasles." She said before they had left.

As they got there they saw the depressed other Potter and his friends. Jessica, Kris and Nelli approached them. They took a peek at the notice and their expressions weakened, "With WHOM?!" Jessica yelled. Harry nodded, "Yeah, now we have to go with stupid Malfoy." He said with a sigh. Now Jessica was scared. Everyone hated her in slytherin. probably because it seemed like Snape had somewhat favored her more than them.

As breakfast, things were quite normal. Jessica was eating cereal with Harry and others before the mail swooped in. Soon, an owl dropped a small brown package on Neville. Jessica looked up at him. "What you got there Neville?" Harry had asked. Neville opened it up and shone with happiness, "A remembrall!" He said holding a glass ball full of white smoke, "Gran must've sent it. the smoke becomes Red when I've forgotten something." As it turned red his expression saddened. as he tried to remember what it was he had forgotten, Draco Malfoy approached and snatched it from his hand. "leave it Malfoy." Harry had said fiercely as he got up. Not a moment longer, Mrs. McGonagall appeared, "What's going on?" She asked. "He's got Neville's Remembrall ma'am." Jessica explained. Malfoy released it and made the excuse, "I was just looking" before walking away.

As they stepped on to the field, the slytherins were already there. Shooting a glare at Malfoy, she stepped up toward the brooms. Madame Hootch soon appeared, "Alright. I want you to place your hand over the broom and yell up." She instructed. Jessica looked at her broom and sighed. as if on que, she and Harry yelled, "Up!" The broom flew into their hands as fast as anyone. they both jumped in surprise. She looked around seeing that they were first. Nelli and Hermione's were barely lifting off the ground, Kris had finally gotten it and Ron's had flown and hit him in the head.

After everyone was successful, Madame Hootch told them the next step. "I want you to mount your broom, kick off the ground, lean forward and come back down." Before she even said go, Nervous Neville pushed off the ground and flew up, up up! Jessica took a while to process it, until she saw Neville fall and break his wrist. Madame Hootch took him away to the infirmary. She turned and saw Malfoy with Neville's remembrall, "Look, Longbottom's left his remembrall." Harry walked up to him, "Give it here Malfoy." Malfoy hopped on his broom and smirked, "Why don't you make me?" He said before lifting off the ground. Jessica stepped forward and jumped onto her broom, same as Harry. "No! You are both going to be expelled if you do that!" Hermione argued. Jessica ignored and flew up, Harry not far from behind. Jessica flew toward Malfoy, "Give it back." She argued. She flew at him making him drop it. She spun, hanging upside down on her broom and grabbed it before it could fall. She saw Harry and threw it at him as she spun back up on her broom. As she flew down she saw the crowd cheering. Not too long later, she saw Mrs. Mcgonagall. She gulped and looked at Harry sheepily. "You two, follow me."


	7. So to inform you

**So um, my friend(the one who is actually writing this) asked me to write this.**

**I'm home sick today and she said she needed help updating so I updated everything. If you want to**

**read the updated chapters simply reread it all. **

**I will be posting a new chapter in about 2-3 hours and also she asked me to ask you guys**

**for Reviews on the story. She really wants to know if it is good or not. Oh yes, she said she had a crazy idea of how to**

**classify who is who. **

**Star= Her **

**Berryz= Moi**

**So yea, leave a review of how you like it and... bye?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it got deleted before -.-**

Jessica P.O.V

I felt pain and fear spread through me as Mrs. Mcgonagall took us down the hall. I could see Harry's face, he wasn't doing too well either. what would her adoptive-mother say? "Of course you failed! and you came right back here! Ha! a failure even as a wizard!"

But they weren't leaving, they were at a classroom, Mr. Flitwick's classroom. "Do you mind if I borrow Wood Professor?" Mrs. Mcgonagall asked. Jessica wondered what the heck Wood was, as did Harry. But Wood was a person, a 5th year by the looks of it. Jessica looked at him surprised, and by the way he looked, so was he. They made their way to Mrs. Mcgonagall's office after kicking out Peeves. They started talking.

"Potters, This is Oliver Wood. Wood, I've found you a Chaser and a Seeker!" Mrs. Mcgonagall said happily.

"Are you serious Professor?!" Wood said excitedly.

Jessica and Harry gave each other looks of confusement. _'Chaser and seeker? what is that?' _Harry mouthed. Jessica Shrugged and the two turned back to Wood and Mrs. Mcgonagall. "Was that your guys' first time on a broom?" Harry nodded silently but Jessica shook her head, "Umm no Professor... I was on one but it was charmed so I guess I wasn't really directing it." She admitted. Mrs. Mcgonagall smiled, "She caught it and threw it as she was upside down and he caught it from a fifty-foot dive! Charlie Weasley wouldn't have done it!" She exclaimed.

"Ever seen a game of Quidditch Potters?" Wood asked.

"Wood is captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team." Mrs. Mcgonagall explained.

Wood examined the two of them carefully, "Hmm... Good builds for the positions... Good thing she's a chaser, Couldn't believe Alicia was unable to play this year. We need a decent broom, Nimbus two thousand or a cleansweep seven." Oliver said aloud.

"I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore about the first year rule. We need a better team than last year... after being flattened by Slytherin, I couldn't look at Snape for weeks..." Professor Mcgonagall said with a sad expression.

She turned to the two and smiled, "your father would've been proud, he was a Quidditch player himself."

_**DINNER** _

Ron, Nelli and Kris looked them with disbelief, "You're kidding!" Nelli said.

Ron stopped eating and looked at them with wide eyes, "But first years never-"

Kris cut him off, "You guys must be youngest house play in over a-"

"Century." The twins said in unison. "Wood told us." Harry said as he started chomping on a piece of chicken. The three just looked at the two in awe. "We start training next week, but don't tell anyone, it's supposed to be a secret." Jessica explained.

"Well done." George said in a soft voice as he and fred appeared out of nowhere, "Wood told us, We're on the team too - Beaters."

Fred chuckled, "You guys must be good, Wood was practically skipping when he told us."

George looked at his brother, "Look out Fred, We aren't going to be the only twins on the team now!"


End file.
